fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Super Star Brawlers
Don't edit this page, for it is under the ownership of user Omasunner. (Except SlavicPhD, he can edit it) Also, this is a work in progress, so please have patience... Kirby Super Star Brawlers Kirby Super Star Brawlers (known as カービー：スーパースターブローラー in Japan) is a fighting game coming to the Switch that takes heavy insperation from the Super Smash Bros. series of games, as well as the basic fighting being near identical. It has many differing game modes and subgames, all taking from the rich past of the Pink Puffball's History. Roster This game includes 9 Pre-Unlocked Characters, along with 17 unlockable fighters, for a total of 26 playable fighters. 'Pre-Unlocked fighters' Kirby In-Game-Description: Kirby, Kirby, Kirby that's the name you should know! This star warrior has been training for this moment ever since 1999. Using the moves he learned in the Smash Bros tournaments, he's a sure-fire bet to win this time! Basic moveset description: The one from smash bros., but no copy Adventure Mode Unlock: Classic Kirby Gooey ' In-Game-Description: Gooey, the oddball friend who was one of Kirby's first partners. Created originally just as another Dark Matter scout to bring darkness, he was able to break free from the hive and become the hero we know today. Basic moveset description: Similar to his apperence in Star Allies, his moveset would be inspired by his attacks from Kirby's Dreamland 3. Turning into a rock, sweeping people with his broom, and more! He can also utilize his tongue to slap opponents and grab them from a distance. Adventure Mode Unlock: Prince Fluff '''Meta Knight ' In-Game-Description: The lone swordsman himself, MetaKnight. Even though certain apperances of his may say otherwise, he's a very moral and trust-worthy warrior. I just wonder what's under that mask... Basic moveset description: The one from smash bros. Adventure Mode Unlock: Galacta Knight 'King Dedede ' In-Game-Description: King Dedede, also known as the sock puppet for greater evil's to take control over. While he has made a few... mistakes, to say the least... He's an alright guy. Just, keep an eye on all your food. Basic moveset description: The one from smash bros. Adventure Mode Unlock: Dark Matter 'Rick, Kine, and Coo ' In-Game-Description: The trio of animals themselves, Rick, Kine, and Coo! These three have helped Kirby and Gooey on many occasions, Helping them traverse the Land, Sea, and Sky. Will they come out on top? Basic moveset description: They would once again have a similar moveset to the one they had in Star Allies, but with some tweeks so they can't infinitly fly, and to give Kine some more representation on the ground. Adventure Mode Unlock: Nago, Chuchu, and Pitch 'Magolor ' In-Game-Description: Whether he's flying through space, betraying Kirby, selling apples, or building theme parks, Magolor is always doing something. Either way, this intergalactic captain can be a threat to other fighters. Basic moveset description: His moves take inspiration from Return to Dreamland, Dedede's Drum Dash, and Team Kirby Clash. He can summon portals to do things like summon a mini lor starcutter forward to bash into enemies or have sphere doomers swoop in. He can bounce up with drums, chuck crystal apples, bash enemies with your tambourine, and more! Adventure Mode Unlock: Marx 'Bandana Dee ' In-Game-Description: Bandana Dee! He's Kirby's trusted friend, a master spear wielder, smarter than the average Waddle Dee, and a bundle of pure cuteness. If the world needs saving, he's always on stand by as a reliable player two. Basic moveset description: Most of his moveset would be taken from his attacks from Return to Dreamland and Star Allies. He can do combo stabs, fly up by spinning the spear, throw spears somewhat far away, etc. Adventure Mode Unlock: Knuckle Joe 'Adeleine ' In-Game-Description: Adeleine, or her nickname Ado, has been around for a while now. Even if she doesn't show up as much anymore, her apperences will never be forgoten. Her painting skills will allow her to beat the all the competition. Basic moveset description: Her moveset will be a lot like an expanded version of the Artist moveset from Kirby Star Allies. She can splash enemies with paint, leave paint on the ground for enemies to slip on, create sculptures to bash enemies with, and create living paintings to attack fighters. She can also summon Elline to help out for some attacks. Adventure Mode Unlock: Drawcia 'Taranza ' In-Game-Description: Taranza! This spider is definitely nothing to mess with. His webs pose enough of a threat, but it seems he's also been studying the attacks that his friend used before passing away... Basic Moveset Description: The first half of his moveset takes attacks from Spider Kirby's moveset from Star Allies. Shooting Spider Slik, bouncing on webs, and even grabing enemies from a short distance using his webs. The other half takes great inspiration from Queen Sectonia's moveset. Using her twin swords, short dash teleportation, among other attacks. Adventure Mode Unlock: Susie Unlockable fighters '''Classic Kirby' ' In-Game-Description: Why look back at the past, when the past could come to you! While this Kirby may not have as many powers or colors as his more modern counterpart, he has many tools at his disposal to make up for it. Basic moveset description: Using his power ups found throughout the original game, he's able to spit both fire and puffs of air out his mouth in a couple different ways. He can also smack opponents with his invincibility candy, scream at people with his mic, and summon Classic Dedede and Classic Metaknight to help out. Unlock by beating Adventure Mode with Kirby 'Prince Fluff ' In-Game-Description: The Prince of Patchland himself! Coming here via a magic sock, he's ready to unravel the competition with his fists of cotten! (those count as fists, right?) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:HAL Laboratory